


Taming the Wolf

by rickc3k



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Boys Kissing, Gay Sex, Little Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Top Theo Raeken, semi canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickc3k/pseuds/rickc3k
Summary: This is the real story of how Theo became Liam's anchor, MTV was just scared to air it 😝
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	Taming the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place right after the zoo scene in S60E16

Theo was driving and occasionally sneaking glances at the passed out boy in the passenger seat. His sleeping face was sweet and angelic compared to the mad beast he had to knock out several times. There were no black eyes or broken jaws anymore, he had healed.

"Silly Liam," Theo thought fondly. He didn't know how the little shit had snuck into his heart after saving his ass several times from the Wild Hunt and now the stupid hunters.

His phone vibrated and Theo saw Scott's name flash on the screen.

"Hey Scott"

"Hey Theo, everything all right with you guys? I tried calling Liam but he didn't pick up. Are you both ok?"

"Eh, we're definitely safe... I'm driving back to Beacon Hills. Liam is taking a nap, a bit involuntarily, but he's fine"

"What happened!?"

"He couldn't calm himself and I had to knock him out to stop him from mauling Nolan at the zoo"

"Damn, well, as long as he's ok"

"Yeah"

"So I need to ask you for one more favor and it seems it's definitely necessary after what you just said"

"Okay?"

"I need to go with Malia to see Deucalion and tonight is a full moon. No one else is strong enough to handle Liam if he gets out of control, I hate to do this but can you stay with him the whole night and make sure he doesn't escape or do anything crazy"

Theo rolled his eyes, but he knew Liam was not able to control himself yet during full moons, specially since his girlfriend had left.

"Fine... but call him later and tell him you asked me to do it, otherwise he will flip out"

"Yeah, yeah, good call... I'll call him back later"

Theo took one last look at the sleeping teen and ran the back of his fingers over his cheek. Liam stirred and woke up, rubbing his jaw.

"I had to knock you out"

"Yeah, how many times?"

"Five," Theo smirked

They talked about what had happened at the zoo and soon they were arriving at Liam's home.

"I guess I'll see you later," Liam moved to get out of the car. His phone rang.

"Hey Scott"

"Hey Liam, I talked to Theo a bit earlier while you were out of it"

"Oh, he told you what happened..." Liam said, glaring at Theo.

"Yeah, so listen, tonight is the full moon and I don't think you should be by yourself. I asked Theo to stay with you"

"What!? No way, why can't you come?"

"I have to meet Deucalion with Malia and no one else is strong enough, it will be alright"

Liam looked pissed but he knew it was the truth.

"Looks like we're stuck with each other," Theo said while Liam let out a low growl.

"We don't have much time before the full moon, so let's eat something quick and then we'll go down to the basement, I have some chains"

"Kinky"

" _Asshole_ "

They went down to the basement and there were heavy chains with shackles hanging from the ceiling.

"I hope this isn't your parents sex dungeon," Theo said laughing.

"Shut up! Don't even joke about that, Stiles and Scott put them here last month when we didn't have any other place for me to stay. My parents know now and they stay away during the full moon"

"Alright, strip"

" _What?!_ "

"I'm joking, haha, come, I'll put the shackles on you"

\---

Liam was chained and the moon was in full, he started getting aggressive. He was pulling on the chains and growling.

"Woah, baby wolf, I thought they were exaggerating, but it seems you're totally not in control"

"Shut up, Theo!" He growled.

"Are those chains going to hold you? I don't want to chase you all over town"

"Yeah, they have before... GRRRRRRRRRR!!"

Theo was getting concerned, it seemed Liam was getting worse with every passing minute.

"Liam, calm down, remember your mantra, ok? The sun, the moon..." He got interrupted by Liam growling harder and started kicking. " _Dammit!_ "

Liam was completely shifted and he was no longer able to speak coherently, he was merely growling like a full beast, even trying to bite Theo if he moved closer to him. He didn't know what to do and he kept trying to calm him, until at one point Liam was able to connect his foot with Theo's thigh, he missed his balls by an inch.

"Gaaah, what the fuck you idiot! Alright, that does it, I'm going to calm you down, one way or another"

Theo pulled out his claws and shredded Liam's jeans. It wasn't easy considering he kept kicking his legs.

"Damn, baby wolf, I didn't know you wore jockstraps! I guess it's for lacrosse, but maybe you like wearing them all the time! Just like I imagined... you are _fucking horny_ , your dick is hard in that jock! And I smell the fucking cum in the jock, how did I miss it before? Well, I was preoccupied with the stupid hunters"

Theo stood behind Liam and pulled on the chains so there was no give, Liam's arms were completely tense above his head and he was standing on his toes now.

"Fuck baby wolf, the sight on this side is amazing, I didn't know your butt was so plump and perky"

Liam was still only growling, not able to contain his rage.

Theo took his shoes and pants off, standing behind Liam and put his hands on his slim waist, pulling him towards his crotch, his cock getting hard but still inside his briefs.

" _You smell so fucking good,_ " Theo rubbed his hardon between Liam's cheeks and ran his tongue over the back of his neck. "You taste amazing as well"

He ran his fingers across the elastic of the jock, first the straps on Liam's ass.

"This ass, baby wolf, have you ever given it to anyone? I am getting so fucking turned on by it"

He groped the full buns with his hands, feeling the muscle, he touched the teen's tight hole and rubbed it softly, both of them shuddered.

Then Theo's fingers moved to Liam's front and touched the tip of his dick, that was peaking out of the pouch and leaking.

"Are you that backed up, baby wolf? The smell of this jock tells me you jerk this dick off pretty often. I guess you haven't had sex with anyone lately"

Theo took the precum with his fingers and took them back into his mouth.

"This is pretty tasty too... I have to confess, you're driving me _insane!_ I fucking wanted you ever since I saved your cute bubble ass from the Wild Hunt, it's so hard to be near you and not be able to touch you... I don't even know if you're going to be able to remember any of this"

Liam was growling still but in a different way, now it sounded like a whine, when Theo touched his dick.

"Oh yeah, you like this, huh?" He then licked Liam's earlobe, still rubbing the tip of his dick, smearing the abundant precum over it.

Theo knelt behind Liam and took hold of his hips. He started licking those meaty buns like they were covered in sugar and finally went for the hot hole in the middle. Liam let out a grunt and then higher pitched whimpers. Theo was too busy enjoying himself, his cock now out of his underwear and dripping on the carpet.

Once Theo felt he was prepared enough, he stood up, took off his shirt and briefs and lined the head of his cock to Liam's pucker, he was holding him still and breached the entrance ever so slightly. Liam growled once more.

"Last chance, baby wolf... Use your words, tell me what you want... Do you want to get fucked?"

"Yes?" Theo asked pushing a little bit further. "Or no?" He withdraw his cock almost completely.

Liam went silent but moved his ass backwards following Theo's dick.

".... Y... yes...." Liam choked

"Yes... what, baby?"

" _Fuck me!_ " He whimpered.

Theo replied by driving his cock slowly into Liam, savoring the heat and tightness of it. It was lubed by his saliva, so the penetration was not as smooth but there was no resistance other than the muscle not used to such actions.

"Aaaagh," Liam grunted.

Theo finished destroying Liam's clothes, tearing up his shirt and jock, he was completely naked now. Theo ran one hand over his abs and the other on his chest, twisting his nipple.

Liam felt Theo's balls touching his taint and his chest touching his back, his breath hot on his neck.

"I'm fully inside you, baby wolf. Do you want us to keep going?"

"Yeah, move, fuck me"

"Are you going to be a good boy for me?" Theo was pulling out slowly and then thrusting back inside.

"Anything you want, but touch my dick"

"Oh, now you want me to touch your dick? I don't know, you've been pretty nasty to me the whole day"

" _Please, Theo_ "

"I'll think about it, after I come first"

Theo kept plunging his cock into Liam's tight hole, with Liam moaning and shivering in his arms. He made him turn his neck so they could kiss, it was wild and needy, Liam completely melting in his embrace.

"Theo, touch my dick, make me come"

"No, baby wolf, we're not done yet"

"I promise I'll behave"

Theo pulled out and Liam groaned. He moved to stand in front of Liam, who looked a complete mess, kiss swollen lips, disheveled hair, sweaty and his dick was throbbing and sticking close to his belly button.

"You're fucking _beautiful_ , Li"

Theo ran one of his fingers up from Liam's balls to the tip of his cock, Liam whimpering softly. He took his face with both hands and kissed him even deeper.

"I can't get enough of you, after this I'm not going to be able to stop..."

"So, don't stop"

"Do you mean it?"

"I've wanted you too, I can't explain it, but you and I... we make sense"

"Fuck baby wolf, you're something else." Theo took Liam's legs and lifted them to his own waist, circling him with his arms and teasing Liam's hole with his dick.

"Come on Theo, keep fucking me! I need to come, you asshole"

"Is that right, _mister boss wolf?_ " They both laughed.

"Come on!" Liam whined again.

"I don't think you're in any position to make demands, Li... maybe I should just leave you here and go upstairs to take a nap"

"You're bluffing, you need to come too"

"I want to, but not if you're being a little bitch"

"Please _Theooooo!_ "

"And you'll be nice to me?"

"Yes"

"And listen to me when I tell you to calm down"

"Yeeeessssssss!"

"And make me a sandwich?"

"I swear to God, I will get you back for this!"

Theo took his cock and lined it with Liam's hole, lowering him onto it. Liam let out a big moan.

"Fine, I'll make my own sandwich!" Theo smirked while looking into Liam's eyes and captured his lips once more.

Theo gave Liam a pounding while he just swore and moaned Theo's name.

"Theo, _Theooooo!!!_ " Liam's dick exploded between them, Liam sobbing in the mix of pain and pleasure.

That was too much for Theo, he came inside Liam, his cock exploding with the sensation of the nearly convulsing teen around him.

Liam almost passed out after his mind blowing orgasm, so Theo unchained him and lovingly wrapped him in a blanket he found around. They lied together on the carpet, it was close to sunrise and the full moon was gone.

"Thanks, I didn't know I needed that..." Liam whispered resting on Theo's chest, breathing his scent, his nose in the crook of his neck.

"Anytime, baby wolf..." Theo kissed Liam's forehead and they both went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, please give kudos and comments! And check out my other stories if you want ❤️


End file.
